barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney's Greatest Hits - Live On Stage
This live stage show is not to be confused with Barney's Greatest Hits: The Early Years. Barney's Greatest Hits is a stage show that was performed at Star Hall in Hong Kong on March 25, 2016 until the 27th."Barney's Greatest Hits" Musical It was then performed at The Theatre at Mediacorp from September 9-11 2016.Barney's Greatest Hits Live on Stage The show was then performed from July 8-9 in Malaysia at the Putrajaya International Convention Centre. It had one additional performance run from August-December 2017 in the Indonesia & South East Asia Region.Home - Original Production Synopsis Hey Barney fans! It’s time to sing and dance with the purple dinosaur, Barney and his friends Baby Bop, BJ and Riff, in this high-energy song and dance live on stage. To celebrate Barney’s love and care over 25 years, a brand new musical with many of Barney’s popular and favorite songs all in one show. Kids, let’s raise up your hands, shake your body, move your feet and sing-along with Barney in this super-dee-duper musical show. Barney leads the little audiences to the imaginative adventure tour. They go to the Musical Castle and meet the King; then they travel to outer space to visit the purple planet. Finally Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff present the top hits and there will be plenty of fun for everyone!Barney's Greatest Hits Live on Stage Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Dean Wendt, Costume: Earl Baur) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Martin Aploinar) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Renee Rose Velez Escueta) * Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Harnefer Aliwang) * Andy (Zachary Webster) * Penny (Melissa Gan Liyan)Penny is back. Barney's Greatest Hits next weekend. * Jessica (Sarah Gattellari / Shannon Riley) * Justin (Christian) * The King (Max Patterson) * King Morado (Max Patterson) * The Guard (Max Patterson) Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops & Mr. Knickerbocker) #Castles So High #Look at Me, I'm Three #You Can Count on Me #It's a Great Day #Wave the Flags #Musical Castle Nursery Rhyme Sing-Along: (Little Bo Peep/Hickory Dickory Dock/Pat-A-Cake/Mary Had a Little Lamb and Jack and Jill) #I'm the King #Musical Castle Celebration Medley: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay/When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band and Wave the Flags) (Reprise) #It's a Great Day (Reprise) Act 2 Colors All Around I Hear Music Everywhere The Clapping Song The Rocket Song A Perfectly Purple Day A Rock N Roll Star A Friend Like You If All the Raindrops (Reprise) Colors All Around (Reprise) You Can Make Music with Anything Mr. Knickerbocker (Reprise) The Dino Dance I Love You Gallery Posters Promo_-_barney_greatest_hits_-_1-0.jpg|Star Hall 14263961_1033216953442609_5752648937920147875_n.jpg|Mediacorp 14100305_1305258456158458_7852577527500162898_n.jpg|The Hall Senayan City Jakarta 17457257_1440695452627879_6429406315980264420_n.jpg|Putrajaya International Convention Centre Performances Star Hall 388_1702822536668908_3056590858196850248_n.jpg 944678_920001954764110_6446586526904545056_n.jpg 12400990_1702822726668889_68497781459287519_n.jpg 12920481_1702822550002240_7980648747371561379_n.jpg 12919746_1702822746668887_7863067996579881096_n.jpg Mediacorp 14089135_1034249096672728_3818349007597402538_n.jpg 14191945_1034249026672735_8311340843704772629_n.jpg 14192113_1034249243339380_5206929122659936876_n.jpg 14192511_1034249003339404_5652342348771400780_n.jpg 14203104_1034249106672727_3652081192705646569_n.jpg 14199143_1267864266587104_7564818410213350451_n.jpg|BJ 14199414_1267864503253747_1463011252594849443_n.jpg|Riff 14202642_1267864463253751_684573915444039564_n.jpg|Baby Bop 14264098_1267864523253745_1823928184167920104_n.jpg 14232588_1447693398580161_3024101335123462191_n.jpg 14233142_1447648445251323_516404623853667258_n.jpg 14232474_1447693535246814_5822577556034878234_n.jpg 14232984_1034249043339400_55312704321569840_n.jpg 14232977_1034249013339403_5685494438084169708_n.jpg IMG_0354.JPG|The Stage Putrajaya International Convention Centre 19731895_225433694644209_3907771823668049134_n.jpg 19748805_225433594644219_756312570079122984_n.jpg 19875093_225433754644203_5641155552364668083_n.jpg 19905196_225433714644207_6234709547243369093_n.jpg Trivia * A majority of this stage show were from the previous shows ''Barney's Musical Castle'', ''Barney's Space Adventures'' and a Top 5 Countdown with Barney from HIT Entertainment's The Little Big Club: Live In Concert. The first act is taken from Barney's Musical Castle. Songs 12-18 are taken from Barney's Space Adventures and songs 19-24 are from the countdown. Since a majority of this show is taken from the previous shows listed above, characters such as The King, King Morado, and the kids Andy, Penny, Jessica and Justin made a return. * This is the fourth Barney stage show to be produced by Smile Live Entertainment after ''Barney's Musical Castle'' (Asia), [[Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!|''Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!]] (Asia) & [[Barney's Space Adventures|''Barney's Space Adventures]] (that was originally produced by Millennium Entertainment International in Asia). * The show was going to perform November 3-5 at The Hall Senayan City in Jakarta in Indonesia but got canceled. The show was also expected to perform March / April 2017 in Indonesia & South East Asia Region but has gotten no reports of performances. Both of these performances would've been presented by Original Production. Videos Barney's Greatest Hits Live On Stage! Barney's Greatest Hits 15s Mediacorp Cares - Barney’s Greatest Hits Live on Stage (English) Barney's Greatest Hits Malaysia References Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:2016